1. Field
The present invention concerns a cleaning or care device for the cleaning or care of medical instruments, particularly dental instruments, and a corresponding cleaning or care method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a cleaning or care device is known, for example, from patent application US 2007/0031778 A1. It comprises a cleaning chamber in which two or more connections are provided for the instruments to be cleaned. This provision of two or more connections advantageously permits multiple instruments to be cleaned or cared for in a single cleaning or care cycle.
The disadvantage of this cleaning or care device is that with each additional connection the structure of the cleaning or care device and the control of the cleaning or care device become more complicated, since each connection needs, for example, to be connected to the sources of the cleaning, care and/or rinsing agents by its own supply devices, particularly its own lines or line sections, since for each connection a separate actuator, controller, or sensors are required. This means that the volume of the cleaning or care device also increases disadvantageously, so that cleaning or care devices with multiple connections for the instruments to be cleaned are often very voluminous and bulky.
The present application therefore has the remit of providing a cleaning and care device for the cleaning or care of medical instruments, particularly dental instruments, which, while retaining the advantage that multiple instruments can be cleaned or cared for during one cleaning or care cycle, still has a simpler structure of the supply device and consumes less space.